


Russia's Revenge

by Scipherz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scipherz/pseuds/Scipherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an RP originally with a friend of mine, she'd taken the roles of Poland and Berlin, both of which were beautifully handled by her in my opinion and I had taken control of both Russia and Germany. This is based during the battle of Berlin. and if you know history, you'll identify that as the last battle of WWII in the European theater. I hope you enjoy our creativity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russia's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fun project and I hope you enjoy!

The time was 1945 in the city of Berlin, Germany. The Russian and Polish forces were closing in on the city and Ludwig (APH Germany) and Phillip (APH Berlin) were talking about the dire situation they were in.  
“Mein Gott! Adolf just killed himself, the damn bastard chose to die like a coward.” Ludwig exclaimed furiously. “Then what shall we do? The Russians are coming! We can't let those Communist bastards in the city!” Phillip remarked. Ludwig thought for a moment,” We don't have nearly enough troops to prevent the invasion.” Ludwig pointed out, Philip grabbed his firearm and said “We have to do something! We just can't let them walk over us like dogs!”  
“Alright men! We are the Third Reich!! We will not go down without a fight!” Germany said, meanwhile Phillip gripped his gun and ran ahead to do as much as he could to stop the advancements. Ludwig then said “We will take down as many of those bastards as we can.” he charged up to the battle and started taking aim. For every solider he shot four more would take their place. “Verdammt! They're overrunning us! We need to retreat! Why can't we fucking win!” Ludwig yelled, punching the ground in rage. Phillip muttered to himself “No, it can't end, not like this.”  
“We need to retreat befo-” Ludwig started, he was unable to finish his sentence because Ivan (APH Russia) had appeared out of nowhere right behind Ludwig,  
“Vecher, Comrade” Ivan said with a smile. Taking both Phillip and Ludwig by surprise. Phillip exclaimed “What! How the fuck did you get here?” to which Ivan replied, “Your pathetic German soldiers are no match for me” Ivan then picked up Ludwig and threw him to the ground with unpredicted speed and force. The assualt hurt Ludwig and he was unable to get back up to fight back.  
Russia then said, “Feliks, please come here.” Feliks (APH Poland) then walked over to Ivan and asked “Tak, Ivan?” “Please hold Ludwig and make sure he gets a good view of the show for me.” Ivan ordered, “Oh, and if he fights, please feel free to do what ever it takes to stop him, but keep him alive” “Yes, Ivan.” Feliks answered and he did as he was told, he tried to pick up Ludwig but he struggled away, Feliks then attacked him, leaving the German's nose bloody and leaving him gasping for air.  
“Are you done fighting now?” Feliks asked.  
“I'll only stop fighting when I'm dead you Polish bastard.” Germany bitterly remarked, “Oh dear, that's no good” Feliks replied “Because you see, I can't kill you, but I can sure as hell make you want to die, think of it as a kind of payback” Feliks then aggresively kicked Ludwig in the stomach and continued to beat him sensless, while the shocked Phillip could do nothing to prevent the assualt.  
After a some more kicks, Ivan said, “Ok, that's enough. I still need him conscious” Feliks obliged and grabbed him and said to him, “Now, no more talking unless Ivan says it's OK you got me?” Feliks threatened, holding the German's head up so he can see the Russian, who was kneeling in front of Ludwig, “I am going to make you wish you never fucked with me.”  
Phillip yelled “Leave him alone, you Schweinhund!” “Oh don't worry,” Ivan remarked, redirecting his gaze to Phillip, “That's all the physical pain he'll get.”  
Ivan then stood up, metal pipe in hand and walked over to Phillip, whose eyes were trying to be fierce but were overcome with fear. Ivan placed the pipes faucet at Phillip's chin, “You on the other hand, now,” Ivan laughed maliciously, “that's a different story” Ivan, with speed similar of that seen when he dealt with Ludwig,stepped past Phillip and clocked him in the back of the head, knocking the young German to the ground. Blood, the distinctive feel of it embraced Phillip where Ivan struck him, shortly after, Ivan kicked Phillip in the face. Now there was an abundance of blood coming from Phillip's nose.  
“Oh, Feliks, is Ludwig looking?” Ivan asked as he stole a glance in his direction. “Of course, Ivan” Feliks replied adjusting Ludwig's head to get a better view. Phillip looked over as he saw Feliks gripping Ludwig by his hair and forcing him to behold the horrendous scene laid out in front of him. Phillip looked at Ludwig as his blood flowed steadily from the wound in his head.  
“Otlichno! I want to make sure you suffer you German dog” Ludwig tried his best to speak, “Phillip, *cough cough* Please don't die on me, fight through it,” “I'll do my best Ludwig” “Good, I've already lost two wars in half a century, I couldn't stand to lose you as well Phillip.” Phillip tried to choke back the tears.  
“Such sweet words from a dead man,” Ivan feigned empathy. As Philip tried to get up Ivan kicked him in the stomach. “Do you really think,” Phillip coughed up blood still able to hold self up but wobbly “ That I will go quickly and quietly?”  
“Of course not Comrade, what's fun in you going quickly and quietly?” Ivan once again delivered a sickening blow to Phillip's side with his pipe as he was trying to get back up. Phillip hit the ground hard gasping for air. The air was knocked out of him and Phillip was breathless as he waited for his lungs to allow the air to enter back into them. After a brief moment of struggling to breath Phillip finally managed to get back on his knees.  
“Have you had enough yet Comrade?'” Ivan asked Phillip. “Enough?” Phillip chuckled, “ This is nothing compared to the training Ludwig made me go through, I would take this over training any day of the week. Keep this up, I'm having a damn blast!” Phillip laughed and spat more blood  
“Oh, not that bad is it?” Ivan questioned drawing a long knife from the leather sheath it was being carried in. It was a finely crafted Russian dagger suitable for hand-to-hand combat in the field. It glistened with what was left of the sunlight, for the sun has been almost completely blacked out by the dust created from the debris and destruction of the formally prestigious German capital.  
“Boy, I'd much rather keep this a formal affair, what is your name?” Ivan asked Phillip who was on the ground trying to stay balanced on his knees. Phillip remained silent. “Very well, Ludwig, what is the boy's name?” Ivan asked Ludwig, still being held by the Pollack.  
“I'm not telling you shit you Schweinhund!” Ludwig spat. “If that's how you want to be, Poland?” Ivan said motioning toward Feliks who then pulled out a knife and held it to Ludwig's throat, “There are two options for you, either you cooperate with us or I'll cut you up into so many pieces that nobody could recognize you ever again.” Feliks sneered .  
“No, do not kill him,” Ivan told Feliks “Death is too humane for the likes of him.” Phillip grunted and Ivan loooked towards him  
“M-my name is Phillip” He forced out, “And Ludwig...” he continued. “Yes?” Ludwig responded .  
“I said SHUT YOUR DAMN MOU- “ Feliks started but Ivan stopped him mid sentence. “Calm down Feliks, let's hear what they have to say to each other.” Ivan said watching the German duo.  
“L-Ludwig, next time we're in debt...” Phillip started, “Let's not take an easy road to boost our economy. Promise me that Ludwig... Please, just promise me that” “I promise I won't try taking the easy road, Phillip.” Ludwig responded “Thank you, Ludwig” Phillip said  
“Aw, now wasn't that touching, Feliks?” Ivan mocked “Now, Phillip was it?” Phillip noddded,  
“ Take a look at this dagger, this dagger is of Russian make, it has been made with a stainless steel blade. Notice the shine on it? Can you see your reflection in the blade Phillip?” Phillip kept quiet. “Phillip, can you see your reflection or not?” Ivan persisted and after Phillip nodded he continued “Otlichno!” Ivan then stood up and sliced open Phillips face with the dagger, causing a giant gap in Phillip's face that started gushing immediately with blood., “ Because that will be the last time your reflection will ever be like that again” Phillips face now had a large gash from the dagger's blade, the blood was running down his face and Phillip had covered his face with his hands and screamed. The pain was intense.  
“The fun has only started, Comrade” Ivan smiled, as Phillip was on the ground Ivan delivered several blows to Phillip's side via a series of kicks. After hitting Phillip some more he asked, “ Can you you stand up?” Phillip, shaken up from the assault, managed to stand up. Though, slightly slouched.  
“As long as there is air in my lungs and blood in my veins, I will always get back up” Phillip said. “Oh how fun,” the Russian said, “Here, will this help keep you down?” He swung his pipe ferociously into Phillip's knee. Phillip went down as a burst of pain shot through his leg. “Fuck!” he exclaimed but he still managed to upright himself, much to Ivan's surprise. Ludwig winced at the impact and tears went down his face.  
“Still standing I see?” Ivan noted, “I have a sure fire way to fix that.” he pulls out a pistol and shoots Phillip's knee, instantly sending him to the ground screaming in more pain. “I like to call this, 'Ivan's instant leg nullifier, you can see your results instantaneously.” Ivan shot twice more straight into Phillip's kneecap. Phillip screamed bloody murder. Ludwig tried to look away, but Feliks kept him held there to watch helplessly. Ivan looked at Phillip with a satisfied look in his eye. But he delivered one final kick straight to Phillip's skull, knocking him out.  
“Sladkiye sny, tovarishch...” Ivan said “Feliks! We're going.” Feliks threw Ludwig down and punted him in the side and proceeded to attack him more. After a while of this, Feliks stopped and joined Ivan.  
“Tak, Ivan. I'm ready” Feliks and Ivan then walked away from the two bloodied Germans. Ludwig watched them as they left them, with a grunt he righted himself to look for Phillip. He found Gilbert (APH Prussia) kneeling beside Phillip, looking scared. Ludwig was confused on how Gilbert got there, but he managed to stand up straight and hobble over to where Phillip and Gilbert were. Gilbert had noticed Ludwig walking over to them and got up and ran to him, “wakkarāi!! What happened to Phillip?!”  
Ludwig was initally silent, but he managed to mutter, “It was Ivan... Ivan did this to him.” Ludwig looked down, evident tears were falling. Ludwig fell to his knees next to Phillip. He couldn't stop crying, he picked up the fallen boy and held him in his arms.  
“I'm so sorry, Phillip...” Ludwig choked, 'I couldn't help you...” Ludwig hugged the knocked out teen in his arms, repetitively apologizing to him. Gilbert just watched as he saw his little brother have an emotional break down, he'd never seen Ludwig act like this. Gilbert noticed Phillip stirring.  
“Ludwig,” he said calmly, “Phillip is moving” Ludwig looked up at Gilbert and quickly looked down to Phillip and indeed he was moving. “Phillip?” Ludwig asked. Phillip eyes were slowly openning, “W-what else do you want you Russian bastard?” Mistaking Ludwig for Ivan.  
“Ivan's gone Phillip, it's me Ludwig.” Germany explained. “Gilbert's here too, Phillip” Gilbert piped in. “L-Ludwig? Well,” Phillip laughed weakly, “I kept my promise...” Phillip said.  
“Yes you did, thank you Phillip.” Ludwig said smiling warmly. “Can you get up?” Ludwig said. “Of course haha, if I have air in my lungs and blood flowing through my veins then I will always get up.” Phillip tried getting up despite the bullets lodged in his knee, he was able to get to a slouch but as soon as he put pressure on right leg a burst of pain shot through Phillip's leg and he winced.  
“Could I get a little help please?” Phillip asked Ludwig. And he obliged. Gilbert started to walk over but Phillip said, “No, I will walk to you, I can do it.” With Ludwig supporting Phillip, he hobbled over to Gilbert  
“Are you sure you don't want me to just walk to you?” Gilbert asked. “No, Gilbert. Please just let me do this.” Phillip retorted. “As you wish, Phillip” Gilbert said. Phillip was taking time to get there, but he was still getting there. Finally, he reached Gilbert and had him get under his other arm for support. “You are one tough son of a bitch.” Gilbert commented  
“I have to be...” Phillip trailed off, “I have an idea, how about we go home and have a drink,” Ludwig said. Phillip responded with, “Ludwig, you know I'm not old enough to drink yet” “I think I could let it slide this one time Phillip,” Ludwig said, and Gilbert agreed. “Thank you, guys” Phillip said with a smile, looking down. And they went home and had a few drinks and relaxed, which was something that they definitely needed .

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chronicles of Berlin so stay tuned


End file.
